The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Event marketers and promoters typically desire to have event information reach a large number of people to increase the popularity and attendance of the event. Thus, traditional media such as print, radio and television are conventionally used to communicate event information to a large amount of the population. The larger the audience the event information reaches, the more likely the attendance of the event will increase.
Through the advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web (“Web”), communication of such events may be instant and widespread to an even larger portion of the population. Further, publishing event information over the Internet incurs minimal cost in relation to traditional media. For example, the event information need not be replicated on physical paper, and the cost of digital replication is minimal when compared to using traditional media. In order to communicate such event information to Internet users, marketers and promoters create web content which may be accessed through an event application associated with a web address. Internet users may view the event information by using a web browser to send a request to the web address. In response to the request, the event application sends to the browser a web page that includes event information.
Unfortunately, users who do not have knowledge of an event repositories Application Programming Interface (API) find it difficult to re-publish event information on their own web pages or within their own applications. For example, a particular user may desire to publish the events he/she is interested in attending on his/her personal website. Although users may utilize an API to retrieve such information from an events repository, such a method is labor intensive and requires the user to have extensive programming and knowledge of back-end server technologies. Further, users who do not have knowledge of web page design techniques and find it difficult to design interfaces for re-publishing event information. For example, even though a user may know how to access the event information, many users do not have the time to spend to design elaborate graphical interface displays. Although presentations of event information do exist, existing presentations of event information are usually pre-designed and users lack the control to determine how event information is to be displayed to third parties.
Therefore, what is desired is an improved mechanism for re-publishing event information.